An Angel's Tale
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: OT 7 Akutagawa Jirou x Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Sanada Genichirou x Tezuka Kunimitsu x Yukimura Seiichi


Title: An Angel's Tale

Author: TAKUYAJirou

Beta-Reader: -Keigo-

Fandom: Tennis no Ouji-sama!

Genre: drama

Warnings: angst, drama, Chara-death

Pairing: OT7 (Atobe Kigo x Akutagawa Jirou x Tezuka Kunimitsu x Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Syuusuke x Sanada Genichirou x Yukimura Seiichi)

Disclaimer: The characters of "Tennis no Ouji-sama" aren't mine and I don't get any money for this stuff.

Dedication: This Story is for the best girls in my life. –keigo-, FreyaRyoma, KajiMomo and KiraAibaFuji. I love you so much.

'I can't live is living is without you'

Er.. I don't say "Have fun!" because this isn't a funny story...

Everything was fine. I knew it.

Our relationship was curious. I knew it. But I loved you.

I loved you with my heart, my soul.

It was Christmas eve. We were all together lying in Keigo's bed and cuddled with each other. There were nothing, that came between us. Nothing.

Seiichi and Genichirou were the first. They went without a word to us. No word came over there lips. Over these lips we all love.

My heart broke. You left the school territory an our lives. Of course we would see you two in School, but that wasn't the same. Not for me.

Two days later, they send us a message. The loved each other and didn't have any feelings for us.

We went to clubroom and saw a piece of paper lying on the table. Syuusuke took it up, read it. His eyes became bigger and bigger. It felt like someone has put a knife into my stomach... or even harder.

If I wasn't allowed to love them, I hate them.

The next were Syuusuke and Kunimitsu. Why did you go away? I knew you could not bear the pressure. You gave up your love. You gave me up.

My pain grew. It grows even today.

Fuji you are a sadist, I know it, but there you were a bastard. A bastard I once loved. You took Kunimitsu with you and went away. SEIGAKU's Buchou couldn't make a decision for himself, he could not decide what he wanted to do on his own. From one second to another, you were gone.

Ryoma, you were the next. You always depended strongly on Tezuka. At least you loved only him.

At some point, right after your sempai-tachi left us, you also did not appear any longer. But we had talked to each other. We had a good relationship to each other, not as lovers but as friends. On one hand I understood you, on the other I did not. You didn't want be hurt, but you hurt the people who loved you.

At least, there was only you. Keigo. My hope. My love. My... you were everything to me!

You went.

For Yuushi.

I fell.

I fall even now.

_I'm standing on a bridge and waiting in the dark._

_You wouldn't came at all. Non of you. You even didn't know that I'm here._

_I feel cold inside. _

_My body feels like ice._

_My soul is a deep hole. _

_My pain is unbelievable. _

_You can't understand._

_And I give up myself._

_Why can't you understand._

_There are some things in me, _

_That I cannot explain. _

_Love, hate and passion._

_All this isn't for real. _

_Now _

_Why should I have talk to you? _

_You cannot understand me. _

_My life is over._

_My life isn't real for me_

_You aren't here to hold me._

_Nobody will stop me._

_Nobody will see me fall._

_Nobody will search for me._

_Not even you!_

_But._

_I want you._

_I want you all the time._

_I want you around me._

_I want to lie your arms._

_I go one step further. The egde is right in front of me._

_The cold, blue sea._

_You wouldn't hear me._

_You didn't do it to now._

_I fell down._

_The darkness surrounds me._

_It takes me instead of your arms._

_I become unconscious._

_An angel catches me._

_An angel helps me._

_Angel don't fall from the sky._

_The fall from bridges._

"_JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUU!!!!!!!!!!!"_

++++The End++++

I would be very pleased, if you would give me a review. Because this is my first English story, and I want to upload it in German too, so I want to have your opinion.

Loves

Takuya


End file.
